


The Sweetest Words

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: shipswap, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unspoken words are now out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [craterdweller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/gifts).



> **Title:** The Sweetest Words  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Jack O'Neill/Sam Carter  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,268  
>  **Summary:** Unspoken words are now out in the open.  
>  **A/N:** The planet was found using [Amaranth's and Thraesja's Exalted Planet Designation Generator](http://esteefee.com/designationgenerator.php)  
>  **A/N2: written for craterdweller for The Final ShipSwap.**

“What are we doing here?” There wasn’t a mission scheduled so she was beyond curious as to what they were doing in front of the Stargate “Sir?” Sam quickly added in case any of the surrounding men overheard their conversation. They had been out as friends a lot over the last few years and sometimes that much time spent together could breed familiarity and she didn’t want anyone thinking she was being overly familiar with her commanding officer.

Jack was all smiles as he rocked back on his heels. “It’s a surprise.”

She shot him a look but because of what she saw on his face she was unable to remind him of her dislike for surprises. Besides she couldn’t think of any reason why he would want to surprise her. It certainly wasn’t her birthday. Sam was at a complete loss as to what was going on.

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't forget to keep your eyes closed."

As hard as she tried Sam couldn't stop her body from trembling from his warm breath caressing her ear. She just hoped no one noticed especially Jack. "How am I supposed to see where I'm going once we get there?"

He thought for a moment. "Good point." Jack glared pointedly at the military men gathered around the gateroom until one by one they began to leave. 

Once the room was empty except for the two of them Jack turned his head, held out his hand and grinned. “Hold onto me.”

Sam didn’t hesitate and with an answering grin she slipped her hand in his and followed him through the wormhole.

 

 

Sam held onto Jack’s hand her eyes closed tight until after what seemed an hour of walking Jack finally came to a stop.

“You can open your eyes now.” Jack’s voice echoed through the darkness as he uncovered all of the light sources until the room was bathed in a soft pale glow. "I wanted to surprise you. I thought this would be nice and romantic?" He turned the last into a question almost as if he were unsure of his actions.

Sam smiled at his hesitant tone turned his statement into a question and looked around the ice cave she currently found herself in. She had to hand it to him; he'd certainly surprised her. But she really needed to talk to him about his idea of nice and romantic because in her mind it would have been a fancy hotel room on Wakiki beach in Hawaii or even some exotic planet teaming with waterfalls and warm sunshine. In other words it would have been the exact opposite of where they were now. _Wait. What? Why was Jack concerned with nice and romantic?_ They had already been through this before. They couldn’t. It wasn’t allowed. They both knew but had agreed to keep their feelings in check and hidden.

Before she could open her mouth to speak he continued.

“I know it’s not really an exact replica of the other one but it’s close. For some reason General Hammond didn’t care to explain too clearly why we weren’t allowed to go back there.” Jack shrugged as he confessed. “To be honest all I really heard was the no and I had Daniel start looking for one as close as possible and this was the best he could find.” Jack glanced over at Sam.

Her face wrinkled in confusion. _What was he talking about? Go back where?_

Jack glanced around. “It’s got the fireplace, but the window is fake so don’t try to look through it.”

All Sam could do was stare at him racking her brain as she tried to come up with an explanation until finally it dawned her exactly what Jack was trying to tell her. “We’re...?

He shook his head. “No. We’re on P3L-216. It’s as close as we can get to the real thing without actually being there.”

This ice cave wasn’t as cold as she remembered the last one they’d found themselves trapped in. Although, she had to admit maybe her memory was slightly askew due to them almost dying in the last one. Sam turned in circles trying to look at everything at once. Not only did it have the fireplace Jack mentioned but it also boasted a huge four poster bed piled on high with fluffy down comforters. As pretty as it all was it still didn’t explain what they were doing there. 

“We could have went to the _Hotel de Glace_ in Canada but I wanted to get as close to the other one as possible.”

As soon as Jack paused Sam jumped in. “Why are we here?” The quiet was almost unnerving as she waited for him to speak.

A look she couldn’t name appeared on his face as he stared at her. He took a step closer until he was standing directly in front of her. “This is where it happened. Well not here exactly but close enough.”

Sam’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open at his declaration. “I... uh.. What happened?”

Jack smiled at the flustered look on her face and whispered, “Guess.”

“I don’t understand.” Sam didn’t know what to say or do she was so flustered. He was so close a breath of air wouldn’t fit between them. The heat from his body warmed hers sending tiny tremors down her spine.

“I had felt something for you, something I didn’t dare name for a while but it was the day we were stuck on what we thought was an ice planet and we came so close to dying that I realized what it was.” He slid his arms around her waist and pulled until she was flush against his body.

A gasp, quickly followed by a sigh escaped her and echoed around the room. “What was it?” 

“I’m sick and damn tired of denying it.” He squeezed her tighter. “I wanted you to know without a doubt.”

Her heart hammered in her chest and her breathing quickened. She thought she knew what he was going to say or at least she was hopeful. But she couldn’t be sure. “Please.” The lone word came out in a breathless whisper.

His fingers stroked her cheek in a gentle caress before he took a deep breath and confessed. “I fell in love with you that day and it’s only gotten stronger since then.”

Sam couldn’t believe it. Those words hanging in the air between them, words she thought she would never be able to hear from Jack were out in the open. And they were the sweetest words she had ever heard. Her mouth opened and closed as tears sprung to her eyes.

He leaned his head closer, his warm breath caressed her lips as he whispered, “Say it.”

She opened her eyes to stare at his beloved face. “I love you too, Jack. More than I should.” She paused for a moment. “But what about...?”

Jack placed his finger across her lips to stop her. “No buts, no worries and no regrets. Here in this place we’re not military. We’re just two people who are in love. We’ll worry about all the rest later.” He slid his finger across her bottom lip. “Okay?”

She nodded her head. “Okay.”

The word had barely left her mouth before Jack tightened his arms around her and lowered his head until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

They both knew they had obstacles waiting for them back home but in this moment nothing else mattered but the two of them and the love they shared.


End file.
